Step Brothers
by Bakamilenbee
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupan Kise Ryouta disaat Mamanya akan menikah lagi?
1. Chapter 1

Hai kalian!

Sudah lama gak nulis lagi hehe. Ini karya kikuro terbaruku, semoga disuka deh. Dan semoga aja bisa update terus. Jangan lupa di review yaa! Terus maaf kalo ada salah kata, typo, penggunaan titik koma gak bener, pokoknya ada salahnya.

Makasihh!

Title: Step Brothers

Series: Kuroko No Basuke

Pairing: Kise x Kuroko

* * *

"Ryouta"

"Mama akan menikah lagi"

Itulah kata-kata yang aku dengar terakhir kali aku menemuinya. Entah ia kemana sekarang, tapi mungkin ke rumah 'suami barunya' itu.

Aku sudah akan menduga bahwa ia akan menikah lagi. Yah, dia jarang pulang kerumah seperti biasanya, dan bukti yang kuat adalah bahwa aku tidak sengaja melihatnya berjalan bersama lelaki yang tidak aku kenal.

Semua hal ini, aku tidak tahu harus menerimanya atau tidak. Aku senang melihat mama bisa tertawa bahagia seperti sekarang. Tapi, menikah lagi dengan lelaki lain itu.. Ah sial, aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan lurus.

Hari ini, aku akan pergi ke sekolah Seirin untuk melohat latihan Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi yang akan bertanding dengan Rakuzan tiga hari lagi. Tentu saja aku mendukung Seirin dibandingkan Rakuzan.

"Ah, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi!" Aku memanggil mereka berdua dengan refleks saat baru saja mereka berbelok dari ujung sekolah.

"Ah, halo Kise-kun," Sapa Kuroko disaat melihatku yang memanggilnya dengan riang.

"Oi, Kise! Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?!" Kagamicchi dengan semangatnya yang membara seperti biasa, menyapaku dengan membara.

"Hanya melihat keadaan sekitar," jawabku. "Jadi, Bagaimana dengan latihan kalian~?"

"Ahh.. baik-baik saja, tapi kami masih tidak tahu apakah bisa mengalahkan Akashi-kun begitu saja"

"Kau harus percaya diri Kuroko! Kita akan menghabisi dia sampai tidak berbecak!" Respon Kagami dengan memukul punggung Kuro dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Haa? Kau jangan bilang mau membunuhnya? Malah kau yang akan dibunuh Kagamicchi, Haha!"

"Terserah kau sajalah Kise. Kita akan melanjutkan latihan kita, Ayo pergi Kuroko!" Kata Kagami sambil mendongakan kepalanya seakan mengajak Kuroko untuk kembali ke tempat latihan.

"Hm. Sampai nanti Kise-kun" Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan Kagami.

"Oke~ Ah, Kurokocchi. Aku akan menunggumu, oke? Kita sudah lama tidak makan bersama," Aku memanggilnya dengan kedipan mata yang menandakan bahwa ia harus setuju dengan ajakanki ini.

Kurokocchi hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan ajakan pulang bersamaku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum mempesona ala Kise.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 1 jam lebih, akhirnya Kurokocchi keluar bersama Kagamicchi dari sekolah. Secara refleks aku pun menyapa mereka berdua dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan agar mereka menyadari bahwa aku disini.

"Kagami-kun, aku duluan," Kata Kurokocchi saat melihatku yang menunggunya diluar, sedikit kedinginan karena cuaca yang sedang mendung. "Ah, Kise-kun maaf terlalu lama"

"Tidak apa-apa," Aku tersenyum seakan memang tidak apa-apa. "Ayo"

Sudah lama aku dan Kurokocchi tidak berjalan bersama seperti ini. Entah kenapa keadaan diantara kita menjadi agak canggung. Tetapi, ia merupakan orang yang paling enak untuk diajak berbicara, apalagi jika aku ada masalah.

"Kise-kun" Panggil Kurokocchi dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Kau ada masalah apa? Jarang-jarang mengajakku seperti ini"

Ah

"Kau memang yang paling mengerti aku, apa kau tau itu Kurokocchi~?"

"Ah yah.."

"Maaf tapi aku tidak berniat membicarakannya sekarang"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak memaksamu"

Hening  
Suasana kembali seperti semula, tanpa pembicaraam, tanpa menoleh satu sama lain. Mungkin inilah sebabnya kalau kita terlalu sering bertiga. Yah, yang satu adalah Kagamicchi.

Karena terlalu banyak melamun, tanpa disadari kita berdua sudah sampai ditempat tujuan, yaitu maji burger. Tempatnya memang tidak terlalu jauh, itulah sebabnya mengapa anggota Seirin lebih sering makan disini.

"Kurokocchi, sudah sampai," Kataku mengingatkkan Kurokocchi yang kelihatannya melamun juga.

"Ah, oh iya" Jawabnya tergelalap, seakan lamunannya buyar seketika.

"Kau pesan apa Kurokocchi?"

"Vanilla milkshake"

"Itu lagi? Baiklah"

Aku pergi memesankan makanan 2 burger dan 2 vanilla milkshake. Tentu saja burger yang satunya untuk Kurokocchi.

"Ini" Kataku sambil menyodorkan burger dan vanilla milkshake untuk Kurokocchi.

"Kise-kun.."

"Makanlah, bisa-bisa kau pingsan duluan sebelum bertanding dengan Akashicchi"

"... Baiklah, Itadakimasu"

Setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu disana, kami berdua akhirnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan terpisah.

Sekitar pk.21.00 akhirnya aku pun sampai di rumah, dan langsung membuang diri ke tempat tidur yang empuk.

"Tok-tok" Suara seseorang sedang mengetuk pintu kamarku. "Ryouta?"

Mama

Itu adalah suara mama, jarang sekali ia memanggilju malam-malam begini, dan yang lebih penting adalah bahwa ia berada di rumah hari ini.

"Hm~?" Jawabku malas dengan resah.

"Mama mau bicara. Boleh masuk?"

"Tidak dikunci"

Pintu yang tidak terkunci itu pun terbuka oleh mama. Sosok mama yang tidak jauh dari aku pun memang terlihat anggun, mempunyai warna rambut dan mata yang kuning, ukuran tubuh ideal, dan sama sekali tidak mengecewakan.

"Hari ini calon suami mama mau datang ke rumah" Kata mama dengan suara yang senang namun agak terserat. Mungkin ia tahu bahwa aku kurang setuju dengan pernikahannya.

"Dia ingin menginap disini sampai kita berdua menikah. Dia juga ingin lebih dekat denganmu Ryouta"

Aku hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya bingung. Menginap? Memangnya dia orang seperti apa pun aku tidak tahu. Apakah memang seseorang yang pantas untuk menggantikan papa? Pertanyaan itu selalu menghantuiku.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak ingin mama bersedih lagi. Aku takut orang baru itu akan meninggalkan mama suatu saat nanti, dan mama akan bersedih lagi.

"Ryouta?" Suara mama mengagetkanku sejenak dan membuyarkan seluruh pikiranku.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Lagipula onee-san juga setuju bukan?"

"Memang. Jadi, kau yakin?"

"Yep"

"YASSSS! Tenang saja Ryouta dia juga punya anak laki-laki, mama yakin kalian akan akrab!"

"Baiklah..?"

"Ting-tong" Bunyi bel diluar menandakan seseorang telah datang. Aku yakin itu pasti adalah calon mama. Katanya dia mempunyai anak laki-laki? Jadi penasaran..

Aku pun turun kebawah bersama mama. Mama dengan semangat dan tidak sabar langsung membukakan pintunya.

"Ahhh! Akhirnya kau datang juga my honey!"

Mama yang kegirangan itu pun langsung memeluk calonnya itu. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa terbengong-bengong bahwa anak dari calon mama adalah orang yang aku kenal baik dari dulu sampai sekarang.

"KU-KUROKOCCHI?!" Aku yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih, hanya bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Aku dan Kurokocchi akan menjadi saudara tiri.

"Ki-kise-kun..?" Kurokocchi yang sepertinya terbingung pun tidak tahu kenyataan ini. Bahwa ternyata papanya dan mamaku akan menikah.

Apa maksud dari semua ini?

* * *

Ditunggu next chapternya yaa! Kalau ada saran untuk kelanjutannya, bia diterima. Tinggal PM aja ke aku. Jangan lupa review, makasih!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Step Brothers

Kise x Kuroko

Kuroko POV (Point Of View)

* * *

Kuroko POV

"KUROKOCCHI?!" Kise-kun berteriak kaget saat melihatku berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Jelas, karena yang pertama adalah, bahwa aku merupakan anak dari calon suami mamanya Kise-kun. Kedua, bahwa ini adalah aku kuroko Tetsuya.

Aku pun bisa dibilang tidak percaya bahwa aku akan tinggal satu rumah dengan Kise-kun. Entah ini adalah takdir atau apa, tapi aku sangat senang. Jujur saja bahwa, aku menyukai Kise-kun.

Tapi sayangnya aku tahu bahwa ia adalah playboy kelas dunia, dan dia tidak akan tertarik oleh diriku yang datar, dan mengecewakan ini.

"Mohon bantuannya," Kataku dengan hormat kepada Kise-kun dan mamanya.

"Mohon bantuannya juga Tetsuya-kun!" Jawab mama Kise-kun dengan semangat. Sedangkan Kise-kun sendiri masih terbengong-bengong oleh fakta ini.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal ya? Bagus kalau begitu," Papaku pun dengan lega bahwa anaknya tidak akan kesusahan berkomunikasi dengan anak calon istri barunya itu.

"Iya, kami sama-sama satu klub dan sekolah sewaktu smp"

"Baguslah!" Sentak Papa dengan penuh semangat sambil memukul punggungku yang tipis ini. Mungkin punggung ini menjadi santapan yang nikmat untuk dipukul.

Aku lalu pergi ke atas untuk melihat kamar baruku yang akan kutinggali mulai sekarang. Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkan rumahku yang sebelumnya, tetapi hanya saja akan lebih sering tinggal disini.

Kamarnya ternyata cukup luas dan nyaman untuk ditinggali, aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan pemandangannya juga. Kelihatannya, tempat ini akan menjadi tempat yang enak untuk membaca buku-buku favoritku.

"Kurokocchi?" panggil Kise-kun dari luar pintu kamar. "Ada yang perlu kubantu?"

"Masuklah" aku berkata dengan senang hati. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibantu"

"Hahh~? Tidak ada katamu? Barangmu masih banyak dan kau bilang tidak ada? Pintar," kata Kise-kun seolah meledekku. "Sini aku bantu"

"Hm, baiklah"

Meskipun dari sifatnya dia terlihat cengeng dan manja, sebenarnya Kise-kun adalah orang yang sangat perhatian dan bisa dibilang ia gentle dalam arti lelaki? Aku sangat menghargai sifatnya itu.

Setelah membereskan beberapa barang, kami berdua akhirnya turun untuk makan bersama di bawah. Makanan yang dihidangkan cukup istimewa sebagai makanan ucapan selamat datang.

"Itadakimasu" Ucap kita berempat secara bersamaan sebelum menyantap makanan ini.

"Jadi, apakah kalian satu tim dalam anggota Kiseki no Sedai?" Tanya papa untuk memulai topik makan malam ini.

"He em? Bisa dibilang seperti itu" Respon Kise-kun terhadap pertanyaan papaku.

"Ooh, pantas aku pernah melihat Tetsuya-kun! Pasti disaat kalian bertanding"

"Mungkin saja"

Kami berbincang-bincang mengenai masa lalu dan sebagainya. Pembicaraan ini menyenangkan, karena aku dapat mengenang beberapa hal-hal yang kiranya aku lupakan.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu di meja makan, kami pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk tidur malam. Kelihatannya hari ini aku akan tidur nyenyak di rumah baruku.

"Kurokocchiiiii~" Panggil Kise-kun sebelum aku memasuki kamar.

Aku menoleh ke arah Kise-kun. "Ada apa?"

"Hari ini kau tidur saja di kamarku, kita sudah lama tidak tidur bersama seperti ini kann?" Pintanya kepadaku dengan nada menggoda seperti anak kecil.

"Kise-kun.. Kita bukan anak SMP lagi. Itu pun kita tidur bersama dengan anggota lainnya"

"Tapi waktu itu kita tidur satu ranjang"

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, ayo sini" Kise-kun menarik tanganku dengan paksa untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meskipun tampangnya seperti itu, genggamannya sangat kuat sehingga aku tidak dapat melepaskannya.

"Nah, nah. Begini bisa kan? Sebenarya tempat tidurku terlalu luas untuk satu orang"

Kise-kun dengan semangatnya langsung menarikku ke tempat tidurnya dan membungkusku dengan selimut seakan kita sudah siap untuk tidur malam hari ini.

Tidak disangka, kamar dari seorang playboy ini cukup rapi. Tetapi, aku memang tidak menduga kalau kamarnya akan berantakan, dia terlihat seperti orang yang menjaga imagenya luar dalam.

"Kurokocchi, kau membawa buku?" Tanyanya sambil mengintip dari selimut.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Biasanya kau membaca buku sebelum tidur, bukan? Kalau gitu, baca aja ini" Kise-kun mengeluarkan buku dari bawah tempat tidurnya yang berjudul Alice In Wonderland.

...

..

"Kise-kun.. Aku bukan anak kecil"

"Hahh, sudahlah. Itu Alice In Wonderland versi baru, jadi kau pasti suka. Aku sudah membacanya"

"Kau membaca buku..?"

"Yah, kadang" Katanya dengan selipan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Baiklah, aku baca"

"Hm hm, selamat tidur" Kise-kun membalikan badannya dan menutup matanya.

Aku langsung menyalakan lampu tidur dan mulai membaca buku Alice In Wonderland dari Kise-kun. Setelah beberapa menit membacanya, ternyata buku ini cukup seru juga dan menyenangkan. Tanpa kusadari, mataku pun sudah mulai mengantuk.

Bersiap-siap untuk tidur, tiba-tiba Kise-kun badannya memutar balik ke arahku dan memelukku dari belakang. Sepertinya dia menganggapku guling.

Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa hidupku akan menjadi seperti ini, dan apakah seperti dibuku bahwa hal ini bakal menjadi sejarah yang baru?

Lelah, aku pun mulai menutup mataku. Tetapi, entah kenapa menjadi susah, mungkin karena Kise-kun yang masih memelukku dari belakang ini yang membuatku susah untuk tidur.

Apakah hari ini aku dapat tidur dengan nyenyak seperti kataku tadi?

Yang pasti, hari ini merupakan sejarah baru hidupku yang sangat membahagiakan bagaikan vanilla milkshake.

...

(Kenapa harus vanilla milkshake)

* * *

Yeyy, bagaimana? Entah ya kalau ceritanya kecepetan biasanya di kritik gitu sih. Semoga aja nggak kali ini, makanya aku jadi selow banget tahap demi tahap. Btw, ini bakal jadi panjang deh kayaknya, soalnya aku memang mau niatin bikin cerita yang panjang. Mungkin terinspirasi dari beberapa cerita di wattp*d tapi aku niatin mau bikin kikuro fics dan di ff. Jadi sabar aja kalo emang ada yang mau ngikutin yee. /yha

Terus memang di kuroko POV bahasanya bakal lebih sopan dan aneh, soalnya gitulah kalian ngerti kan kuroko kayak apa. Kalo di kise bakal lebih ke bahasa sehari-hari gitu lel

Akhir kata, aku usahain update tiap minggu atau bahkan lebih cepet soalnya banyak waasek. Okeelah, jangan lupa reviewnya ya guyss, makasehhh


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bekal Makanan"

Kuroko POV

* * *

"Tetsuya-kun, nanti kau ada latihan bukan?" Ryouko-san bertanya kepadaku dengan wajah bantal. Kelihatannya ia sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untukku.

Aku melihatnya dengan ekspresi yang datar, sama-sama masih wajah bantal. "Iya, kenapa?"

"Hmmm~" Ryouko-san terlihat sibuk dengan acaranya sendiri yang dari tadi mengotak-atik sesuatu di dapur tanpa melihat ke arahku sama sekali. "Nah"

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu diam melihatnya, Ryouko-san akhirnya selesai dengan acaranya itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas dengan sangat berat dan senyum kecil pun muncul di wajahnya.

Ia berjalan ke arahku, menyodorkan sekotak bekal tepat di hadapan wajahku. "Bawa ini"

"Eh?"

"Bawa saja, kau pulang malam bukan?"

"..." Aku berpikir sejenak, entah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kagami-kun jika aku membawa sekotak bekal ke sekolah. Aku belum memberitahu apa-apa kepadanya. "Baiklah" Kataku menerima.

"Apa Kise-kun selalu seperti ini?"

"Hmm~? Tidak-tidak, anak itu tidak akan mau dibawai seperti ini. Lagipula pekerjaan membuatku jarang pulang ke rumah"

Jarang pulang ke rumah katanya. Mungkin itulah yang membuat sifat Kise-kun seperti ini sekarang, ia selalu pulang malam dan bermain-main. "Apa Ryouko-san tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Kise-kun?"

Entah kenapa atau memang sifatku yang terang-terangan seperti ini, bertanya secara terus terang kepada Ryouko-san, mama dari Kise-kun. Apa sebaiknya memang tidak usah bertanya? Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur mau diapakan lagi.

Ryouko-san yang menerima pertanyaan seperti itu dariku sekilas terkejut, ia membelalakan matanya secara singkat, tapi kemudian tersenyum kepadaku.

"Aku mengerti, mungkin ia akan merasa tidak ada yang memperhatikannya bukan? Aku memang ingin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya, tetapi jika aku tidak melakukan perkerjaanku dengan benar, aku juga tidak akan bisa menghidupi Ryouta seperti ini. Jadi hanya ini yang bisa kuperbuat padanya"

Mendengar jawaban yang cukup panjang itu, aku langsung tersenyum sebagai arti bahwa aku cukup puas mendengar jawabannya. "Aku mengerti"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membuatnya kecewa"

"Baiklah" Jawabku padanya dengan senyuman sekali lagi.

Aku kemudian melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukan Pk.08.30. Dengan cepat aku langsung terburu-buru menuju ke kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Ternyata, pembicaraan tadi cukup menghabiskan waktu pagiku ini.

Aku mulai menyiapkan segala hal untuk sekolah dengan cepat tanpa basa-basi, kemudian turun ke bawah dan mengambil satu buah roti yang terletak di atas meja. "Aku pergi" Kataku sambil menutup pintu dengan buru-buru dan berlari ke arah stasiun.

Dari situ, aku menaiki bis yang akan menuju sekolahku, Seirin. Setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu di bis aku pun berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan harap bel belum dibunyikan. Dan ternyata memang belum. Untunglah.

Aku mengambil nafasku sejenak, dan melihat Kagami-kun sedang berjalan tidak jauh didepanku. "Kagami-kun" Sapaku, dengan tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya menggunakan _misdirection_.

"HUWAA!" Kagami-kun berteriak sangat keras dengan kagetnya. "Kau.. mengagetkanku lagi.. Tidak bisakah kau menyapaku secara biasa?!"

"Jadi ini tidak biasa?"

"Tidak sama sekali, bodoh!"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban Kagami-kun dan bergegas untuk masuk ke kelas. Pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa, jam yang biasa, dan tentu saja membosankan seperti biasanya.

Rasa ngantuk masih tidak dapat ditahan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membaca buku pinjaman dari perpustakaan untuk menghilangkan rasa ngantuk ini. Aneh memang, padahal kata orang membaca malah membuat orang mengantuk, tapi aku tidak.

Disaat jam istirahat berdering, dengan bingung apakah aku harus mengeluarkan bekal yang disiapkan oleh Ryouko-san. Tetapi, mendengar perutku yang sudah mengamuk, aku memutuskan untuk memakannya.

Tidak diduga, bekal ini sangat memalukan. Dengan tulisan "Tetsuya-kun Love ! " yang dibuat dari saus tomat dan beberapa makanan yang bermodelkan seperti bekal anak TK. Entah kenapa aku berpikir bahwa sifat Ryouko-san dan Kise-kun tidak jauh berbeda.

"Yo, Kuroko!" Kagami-kun berteriak dari belakang menyapaku. "Eh kau membawa bekal?"

Oh tidak...

Kagami-kun berjalan ke arahku dari belakang dan melihat bekal yang dibuat oleh Ryouko-san. Aku tahu, dia akan tertawa sampai wajahnya akan memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Pfft—" Dia sudah mulai tertawa, tetapi menahannya. "Khhhupffft khehh—" Tahap kedua, sebentar lagi memasuki tahap ketiga. "Pppfttt—HA- HAHAHAHWAHAHAHAHAHAAKWKAAHAAHAHWHAAHWKHK" Seperti yang kuduga.

"KUROKO, ITU BEKAL BUATAN SIAPA ADUH HAHAHAHA!"

"Sudahlah" Kataku, menahan kemaluan yang sebenarnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan.

"ANJIR, ADUH ITU BEKAL KAYAK APAAN ADUH WKWKKW ASLI KONYOL BANGET, KAMU ANAK TK ATAU GIMANA. SIAPA TUH YANG BIKIN"

"..."

"Sudahlah, aku lapar" Kataku, tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan oleh Kagami-kun. Dengan cepat aku memakan makanan yang ada di bekal tanpa ragu, dan tidak diduga rasanya lebih enak dari yang kupikirkan.

"HAH ADUH— yaaahh sudahlah, aku akan pergi beli makanan haha" Ceplos Kagami-kun memegangi perutnya yang sepertinya sakit terlalu banyak tertawa, lalu pergi ke kantin.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan berat, dan tidak terasa bel masuk pun sudah berbunyi. Kagami-kun dengan membawa banyak roti dari kantin, memakannya satu demi satu meskipun sudah masuk. Lalu ia tiba-tiba menggeram seperri mengingat sesuatu.

"Kuroko! Tadi pelatih bilang latihan hari ini diundur besok!" Kagami-kun menjelaskan padaku dari kursi sebelah.

"Ada apa?"

"Katanya ada masalah yang harus diselesaikan"

"Ah.. baiklah"

Mungkin juga masalah lagi dengan ayahnya atau mungkin juga ia sedang menyelidiki gerak-gerik musuh, yaitu Rakuzan. Mengingat Akashi-kun yang sifatnya sudah berubah sejak bertanding dengan Murasakibara-kun memang membuatku syok.

Begitu-gitu dialah yang membuatku sadar akan kekuatan _misdirection_ku ini. Jadi, aku akan berusaha mengalahkannya dan membuatnya kembali seperti dahulu kala. Agar kita semua bisa bercanda ria seperti dahulu kala pula.

...

...

Tik tok tik tok

Menit demi menit berlalu, jam demi jam berlalu, akhirnya bel pulang berdering. Dan pada saat yang sama, ponselku juga berdering. Ah, dari Kise-kun.

_"Aku akan menjemputmu Kurokocchi~ =ω="_

Aku membalas sms-nya dengan cepat.

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Tentu saja untuk pulang bersama! _¦¦¦"_

_"Aku bisa pulang sendiri" _

Ah... kenapa aku menjawab seperti itu, padahal ini kesempatan yang jarang untuk bisa pulang bersama dengannya. Mungkin sudah sifatku, tidak mudah menjawab "iya" karena aku sendiri tidak terlalu begitu suka bergantung pada orang lain apalagi merepotkan orang lain.

"Kuroko! Kau mau pulang bersama?" Panggil Kagami-kun dari arah belakang sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku terdiam, tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering lagi, dan tentu saja dari Kise-kun. 1 Sms baru.

"Tenang saja kurokocchi, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Ini memang keinginanku sendiri, oke~?(^O^)"

Deg.

Hatiku tanpa sadar langsung terasa hangat melihat jawaban itu, dan senyum kecil pun muncul di wajahku. Kise-kun memang.. paling mengerti tentang diriku dibandingkan orang lain dan.. diriku sendiri.

Mungkin karena aku sempat dekat dengannya sewaktu SMP sejak aku mengajari dia untuk bermain basket dengan lebih baik. Sejak itulah juga, aku merasa bahwa Kise-kun lah yang bisa membuatku nyaman.

Awalnya memang, aku hanya mengira bahwa perasaan ini hanyalah sekedar rasa nyaman kepada sahabat saja, tapi entah mengapa lama kelamaan Kise-kun lah yang hanya bisa membuatku merasa "ada" di dunia ini. Orang yang bisa menemukanku meskipun aku sering tidak kelihatan di mata orang lain.

Aku bergegas membalas smsnya

_"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu"_

"Kagami-kun, ada orang ya menjemputku. Jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama" Kataku kepada Kagami-kun yang dari tadi menunggu jawaban.

"Hah? Siapa? Pacarmu?"

"Kise-kun"

"Si Kise? Kalian pulang bersama lagi?"

"Hm, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu besok sewaktu istirahat siang sekolah"

"Tentang apa?"

"Keadaanku"

"...? Aku tidak mengerti?, tapi okelah"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Bergegas meninggalkan Kagami-kun dan turun ke bawah untuk menemui Kise-kun. Tepat diduga, ia sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah sambil bergaya layaknya model. Tapi untungnya, hari ini tidak dikelilingi para perempuan seperti biasanya.

Kise-kun yag dengan cepat menyadari keberadaanku, langsung membuka lebar mulutnya dan berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya "KUROKOCCCHII!"

Jujur saja itu memalukan, tapi aku senang. "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"Tidak, tenang saja~" Katanya tersenyum dengan bangga. "Udara hari ini dingin sekali ya"

"Memang"

"Kau terlihat kedinginan kurokocchi" Kise-kun melepas syalnya dengan teliti. "Ini, pakailah"

"Tidak usah.."

"Aku bilang pakai, atau kau akan kujerat pakai syal ini" Paksa Kise-kun sambil mengalungkan syalnya ke leher dan bahuku yang kelihatannya memang kedinginan.

"Terima kasih" Kataku berterima kasih.

"Yuppie~"

Kita berdua berjalan menuju stasiun dan keheningan pun melanda perjalanan kita. Aku tidak pandai dalam membuat topik jadi aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ah, Kurokocchi" Kata Kise-kun memulai pembicaraan.

"Hm?"

"Hari ini kau akan tidur bersamaku lagi, oke?"

"...Kenapa?"

"Udara malam hari ini dingin, dan aku kesepian. Aku butuh guling ganda"

"Aku tidak sekecil itu untuk menjadi guling" Responku dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Aku hanya bercanda~! Pokoknya kau harus tidur denganku"

Aku hanya terdiam, menundukan kepala, malu kepada diri sendiri karena merasa senang tanpa alasan. Meskipun dia hanya menganggapku sebagai guling pun tidak apa, yang penting aku bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamanya.

Yah, walaupun aslinya tidak ada maksud dan arti apa-apa dari semua itu. Sebaiknya jangan terlalu berharap karena Kise-kun tidak mungkin akan mempunyai kekasih lelaki. Apalagi seperti aku ini. Mengecewakan.

"...Baiklah" Jawabku dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena kedinginan. Meskipun sebetulnya tidak.

* * *

Ahhhh, maaf ya akhirnya chapter ke 3 masih pemanasan juga. Tapi justru ini awal mulainya kikuro wohoho. Aku udah bilang di chapter kedua kalo ini bakal jadi lumayan pannnnjanggg, jadi sabar aja ya buat yang(mau) ngikutin. Soalnya aku gamau fokus ke kikuronya aja tapi ada beberapa masalah lain wohoii lagi nyoba hal baru .

Oke akhir kataa, makasih buat yang udah baca dan jangan lupa reviewww! Biar makin semangat ini buatnya. Kalo ada ide silakan aja dituangkan monggo whehe. **Juga mau nanya, apa di tiap chapter aku kepanjangan?** Kalau iya bilang ya! sampe ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!

RnR please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Apa yang harus dilakukan"

Kuroko POV

* * *

"Jadi.."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar gumaman Kagami-kun.

"Sekarang kau tinggal dengan Kise, menjadi saudara tiri Kise, dan kau... menyukai Kise. Nice"

Aku mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, Kuroko?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, mencerna apa yang dimaksud oleh Kagami-kun. "Aku tidak tau"

Kagami-kun hanya menghembuskan nafas sebagai tanda ia sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan lagi. "Apa kau tidak akan berusaha untuk agar dia lebih menyukaimu, memperhatikanmu, atau apapun itu?"

"..." Diam. Sekali lagi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Eng.. Sejujurnya aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, Kagami-kun. Lagipula, jika aku berusaha seperti itu pun tidak berguna, karena tidak mungkin ia akan menyukaiku"

"Meskipun begitu, kau tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya bodoh"

"Aku tau bahwa ia akan mempunyai wanita yang baik sebagai pendampingnya"

"Oh ya? Kalau kau bisa mengubah hal itu untuk terjadi, kenapa enggak?"

Wow, Kagami-kun yang seperti itu pun terkadang bisa memberikan nasihat yang baik juga. Berarti, dia tidak sepenuhnya bodoh.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Kasih perhatian kepadanya? Jujur aja aku enggak terlalu masalah hal beginian"

"Hmm..."

"Sudahlah aku pergi beli roti dulu"

Aku tidak menjawab atau menoleh ke arah Kagami-kun yang berjalan menuju kantin. Aku masih berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku dapat mendapatkan perhatian dari Kise-kun.

Membayangkan apa yang akan seorang wanita lakukan kepada Kise-kun.. Mungkin seperti membuatkan bekal? Atau menyapanya sepulang sekolah dengan salam kasih sayang? Memandikannya? Menyanyikan lagu nina bobo sebelum tidur?

Terlalu banyak yang harus dilakukan. Seharusnya, dari sifat Kise-kun aku tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, mungkin aku hanya cukup untuk bersifat seperti biasa saja. Tetapi, tetap lebih berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal-hal seperti yang aku sebutkan di atas tadi.

Sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur dulu. Pelajaran berikutnya adalah bahasa jepang dan aku cukup lelah dikarenakan latihan kemarin, aku tidur pun tidak ada yang akan tahu ataupun menghiraukanku.

Beberapa jam berlalu, sekolah akhirnya bubar dan aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Cuaca hari ini mendung, dan kelihatannya hujan akan turun. Kelihatannya, hari ini tidak akan ada latihan karena senior cukup sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya. Padahal 3 hari lagi kita akan bertanding melawan Rakuzan dan mereka malah santai, meskipun itu tidak masalah bagiku.

Aku berjalan keluar menuju gerbang sekolah dengan malasnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, meskipun aku hanya tertidur sepanjang perjalanan tadi.

"Kurokocchi!" Suara seseorang memanggilku dari pintu gerbang sekolah sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Jantungku langsung berdetak, dan senyum di wajahku mengembang, walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat. Jadi begini rasanya menyukai seseorang. Meskipun orang itu belum tentu akan menyukaimu balik, kau akan tau bahwa hanya karena dialah kau bisa merasakan hal yang dinamakan cinta seperti ini.

"Kise-kun, ada apa?"

"Aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Aku akan menjemputmu hari ini!"

"Ah.. aku lupa, maaf" Bodohnya aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting ini.

"Sudahlah, sudahlah! Sebaiknya kita cepet pulang, soalnya bakal turun hujan deh keliatannya" Kise-kun membuka payung yang ada di tangan kirinya lalu badannya membatu sejenak. "Ahhhhhhhh, Kurokocchi aku lupa membawakanmu payung, soalnya tadi aku habis ada pemotretan dan.. Ah, sudahlah payung ini cukup untuk berdua kok"

"Kise-kun, aku tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau pulang duluan saja"

"Kurokocchi, sifatmu selalu seperti itu. Selalu lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri, perhatikan dirimu juga dong! 3 hari lagi kau bakalan tanding lawan Akashicchi, bagaimana kalau sampai sakit, dasar!"

Perkataan Kise-kun langsung menancap dipikiranku, dan aku terdiam sejenak. "Ah, kau betul juga, baiklah"

Hah, padahal ini adalah kesempatan yang langka, tetapi sifatku yang seperti ini memang susah diubah, dan aku bukanlah seorang wanita. jadi, beginilah.

"Bagus, ayo jalan"

Aku mengangguk, sebagai jawaban iya. Hujan mulai turun, dan aku baru menyadarinya bahwa Kise-kun berjalan di sebelah kiriku agar aku tidak terkena percikan air jika ada mobil yang lewat. Ah, aku benci sekali dengan sifatnya itu, seakan dia selalu menjagaku meskipun aku bukan apa-apanya.

"Heh, kenapa kau diam kurokocchi?" Kise-kun memulai pembicaraan dengan cekikikan.

"Aku tidak tau harus bicara apa"

"Apa sajalah, dari yang penting sampai tidak penting"

"Hm.. Ah, Kagami-kun dia alisnya terbelah dua"

"... Kurokocchi"

"Ya?"

"Kita semua sudah tau itu..."

"Katanya dari yang tidak penting"

"Pfft — HAHA, Kau ternyata bisa membuat lelucon juga! Tapi memang, alisnya itu bentuknya aneh"

"Sa-ngat-a-neh" Kataku dengan mengeja seakan untuk membuatnya lebih jelas.

Kise-kun tanpa diundang tiba-tiba mengelus dan mengacak-acak rambutku dengan kasarnya, tetapi lembut. "Kise-kun?"

"Hmm hmm, rambutmu sampai sekarang pun masih tetap halus ya"

"Eh..?"

"Kau lupa? Aku dulu juga sering memegang rambutmu seperti ini"

"Mana mungkin aku lupa"

"Jadi kau selalu ingat? Tidak diduga"

Buff, tiba-tiba wajahku memerah walaupun tidak terlalu merah, memalukan berkata seperti itu. "Soalnya kau aneh"

"Hahh—? KUROKOCCCHIIIIIII KAU JAHAT"

Aku tertawa melihat kebodohan Kise-kun seperti itu, sudah lama aku tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Aneh rasanya, bahwa kita menjadi saudara seperti ini. Entah aneh entah takdir, tapi aku akan menikmati hal ini semua.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kita berdua pun menaiki bus pemberhentian terakhir. Di perjalanan Kise-kun masih berbicara dan curhat dari hal yang tidak penting sampai tidak penting. Singkatnya, semuanya tidak penting. Tapi semua itu membuat kita berdua jadi tidak bosan.

Akhirnya, kita pun sampai di tempat tujuan, meskipun kita masih perlu berjalan beberapa meter lagi. Dengan celotehan yang konyol, Kise-kun hampir saja terpleset terkena genangan air. Itu benar-benar membuatnya kelihatan bodoh, entah apakah ia tetap akan bersifat seperti itu juga dihadapan orang lain.

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter dan mendekati rumah, disitu berdiri sesosok wanita yang terlihat sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Ryouta-kunnn!" Panggil wanita itu dari kejauhan, memanggil nama depan Kise-kun.

"Momoko-chan? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Kise-kun, menuju ke arah wanita yang tidak kukenal itu.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu!"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku sibuk hari ini"

"Ahh, begini. Aku mau minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Ya ya yaaaa?"

Kise-kun menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sudahlah lupakan masalah kemarin, kamu udah lama nunggu disini kan?"

"Yah, lumayan sih. Tapi gapapa kok"

"Yaudah ayo masuk"

Aku yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya melongo melihat keadaan sekitar. Kise-kun masuk ke rumah dengan menggandeng wanita itu didepanku. Menggandeng. Menggandeng.

Dengan ragu, aku memaksakan diriku untuk bertanya kepada Kise-kun tentang wanita itu. "Kise-kun itu siapa?"

Kise-kun hanya meringis dan menjawab, "Dia.. pacarku"

Jleb.

Aku sudah mengetahuinya, Kise-kun pasti mempunyai seseorang yang mendampinginya setiap saat. Aku hanya teman biasa baginya, bukan apa-apa. "Ooh" Jawabku singkat, seakan tidak peduli.

"Kalau begitu aku keatas dulu" Kataku seraya langsung naik ke atas, tidak berani untuk menatap mata Kise-kun.

Terserah dia menganggapku aneh atau apa, tapi mengetahui Kise-kun mempunyai kekasih didepan mataku, benar-benar membuatku... sakit. Aneh memang, anak cuek sepertiku bisa merasakan hal tidak logis seperti cinta ini.

Aku bergegas untuk masuk ke kamarku sendiri, mengganti pakaian, dan langsung membuang tubuhku ke dalam kasur. Pikiranku kosong, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Entah mengapa, aku sama sekali tidak punya mood untuk membaca buku sekalipun. Kejadian kali ini benar-benar membuatku syok.

Tanpa sadar, aku mengecek ponsel yang ada di sebelah bantal dan melihat ada 1 email baru. Dari Kagami-kun.

_"Woi, Kuroko"_

Jarang sekali Kagami-kun mengirim email seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang penting, begitu pikirku.

Dengan malas aku membalas emailnya. _"Ada apa?"_

3 detik kemudian, email baru masuk lagi. Bagaimana bisa ia mengetik dengan cepat seperti itu...

_"Aku benci dengan Aomine"_

_"Kau selalu berkata begitu tapi kau tetap menyukainya"_

_"Aku malu ngomong tentang hal ini, tapi Ahomine itu masih saja membeli buku porno padahal dia sudah... memili SIAL MESKIPUN CUMAN NGETIK INI MEMALUKAN."_

_"Tenang saja, aku menangkapmu"_

_"Baiklah, jadi aku kesal karena itu, karena itu tadi kita bertengkar"_

_"Bodoh"_

_"What the fUck"_

_"Itu sifat Aomine-kun dari SD sudah membeli banyak majalah porno. Maklumi"_

_"Tidak"_

_"Memagnya kau tidak pernah membelinya"_

_"Pernah tapi tidak separah dia"_

_"Sama saja bukan"_

_"Tidak"_

_"Sama"_

_"Tidak"_

_"Terserah"_

_"Baiklah aku memaafkannya"_

_"Baguslah"_

_"Bagaimana kelanjutanmu dengan si kuning itu"_

Melihat kata-kata itu, aku jadi sangat malas membahasnya. Tapi yasudahlah.

_"Tidak tahu"_

_"Ada apa?"_

_"Dia sudah punya kekasih"_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Dan kekasihnya manis sekali"_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Aku tidak tahu lagi"_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Aku tidak akan pernah membahas tentang hal ini denganmu lagi"_

_"Maksudku, lalu kenapa? Mereka hanya pacaran, bukan menikah. Mereka bisa putus kapan saja"_

_"Lalu Kise-kun akan mendapat kekasih baru"_

_"Kalau begitu berusahalah"_

_".."_

_"Lakukan sesuatu bodoh, kau ingin menyerah begitu saja? Kalo gitu, namamu bukan Kuroko Tetsuya"_

_"Lalu siapa?"_

_"Bakaroko Idiotsuya"_

_"Bagus juga"_

_"Terserah, itu tergantung darimu. Tapi aku bilang, jangan menyerah"_

_"Mungkin kau bisa jadi Kagami Teguh" (GANGERTI HAHA)_

_"Hah, siapa itu. Sudahlah aku mau tidur bye"_

Melihat itu, aku tidak membalasnya lagi. Aku menatap langit-langit yang ada di kamar, berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan menghadapi ini.

Apa aku harus menyerah begitu saja? Tapi kalau berusaha, berusaha seperti apa?

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti...

* * *

Yo yo yo yo yo. Ini sudah mau mulai ceritanya /ea. aku gangerti mau ngomong apa, jadi singkatnya tetep ikutin yaa! Jangan lupa review juga, yang gapenting juga gapapa. Soalnya kadang ngeliat review dari kalian itu bisa bikin cekikikan sendiri lol.

Makasihh!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Gawat"

Kise POV

* * *

"Ryouta-kun, aku mau kita putus"

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan bingung, tapi entah kenapa tidak merasa tersakiti sama sekali.

Momoko-chan menghembuskan nafas dengan berat "Aku.. tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa, kau tidak membutuhkanku, dan aku muak dengan itu jujur saja..." Dia menghentikan kata-katanya dan menghembuskan nafas sekali lagi. "Jadi, lebih baik kita putus daripada merasa tidak enak satu sama lain"

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. "Hmm. Baiklah kalau itu memang maumu"

"Sudah kuduga, kau sama sekali tidak berperasaan!" Bentaknya, lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Jujur saja aku sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan wanita. Bilangnya ingin putus, setelah disetujui malah membentak. Kalau memang tidak ingin putus, kenapa dia menyarankan itu dari awal?

Tapi aku mengerti sih, dia hanya ingin aku menahannya untuk berkata "tidak" dia ingin tau apakah aku masih peduli padanya apa enggak. Yah, jujur saja aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika putus.

Terlebih lagi dia _over-protective_ dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman sekali. Hahh, meskipun begini aku tetap merasa sedikit despresi sekaligus enteng.

Setelah beberapa menit melamun disitu, aku pun dengan malasnya berjalan untuk kembali ke rumah. Di tengah jalan pun, aku masih memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan, meskipun aku tidak harus melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti apa yang kupirkan. Entahlah, aku hanya bingung saja.

Angin hari ini benar-benar dingin dan kencang. Jari-jariku berlari ke arah rambutku untuk membenarkannya sedikit setelah terkena tiupan angin. Bagaimana pun juga, dalam keadaan apa pun, dimana pun, penampilan harus nomer satu. Biar ganteng.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku melihat mama dan "papa" ku masih bermesraan di ruangan tengah sambil menonton tv. "Aku pulangggg~" Kataku, menyapa mereka. Bisa dibilang ini kebiasaan yang baik di Jepang. "Selamat datang!" Jawab mereka dari kejauhan, sedikit tidak menghiraukan kedatanganku. Berasa obat nyamuk.

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari sosok kecil di rumah ini. Kelihatannya dia lagi di atas, begitu pikirku. Sesampainya di lantai dua, terlihat pintu kamar Kurokocchi terbuka dengan lebarnya. Tanpa segan aku merabahkan tubuhku ke tempat tidur yang empuk milik Kurokocchi.

"Kise-kun" Aku tergejolak kaget tiba-tiba wajah kurokocchi muncul di depanku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Biarkan aku tidur disini"

"Kasur ini hanya muat untuk 1 orang"

"Cuek"

"... Ada apa?" Akhirnya menjerumus ke pertanyaan itu, kurokocchi benar-benar mengerti tentang diriku. Mungkin terlihat dari raut wajahku ini.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, dan diam sesaat. Melihat ke arah langit-langit untuk menyiapkan kata-kata yang harus kukatakan.

"Aku diputusin"

Kurokocchi tidak diduga terlihat sedikit kaget dengan wajah datarnya itu. Ia meneguk ludahnya dan dengan segan bertanya "Perempuan yang waktu itu?"

"Hm hm" Jawabku enteng, memasang tampang malas untuk memikirkannya. Tidak sengaja aku menoleh ke arah kurokocchi dan entah kenapa aku merasa dia tersenyum. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?" Tanyaku tidak paham.

"Hah? Eh, tidak kok" Katanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Tapi aku benar-benar mengerti Kurokocchi itu orangnya seperti apa, jadi aku yakin bahwa dia tersenyum barusan, meskipun aku tidak tahu mengapa.

"Okelah" Kataku, tertawa kecil. "Jadi, boleh aku tidur disini?"

Dia berpikir sejenak, memeriksa kasur kecilnya itu. "Tidak, disini sempit"

"Aku lagi males tidur di kamarku" Kataku memohon, walaupun tidak teelihat seperti itu.

"Tidak tetap tidak"

"Kurokocccchiiiii~"

Kurokocchi melihat kearahku sekitar beberapa detik, dan akhirnya menghembuskan nafas sebagai jawaban terakhir. "Baiklah"

"HORRR—" Kata-kataku terputus disaat Kurokocchi berkata "Tapi, kau janji tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh"

Alisku mengerut mendengar perkataan Kurokocchi, "Hm? Aneh-aneh seperti apa?"

Kurokocchi terdiam beberapa saat, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Seperti memelukku di malam hari dan mengelus rambutku" Katanya, dengan wajah memerah.

Wajahnya memang tidak terlihat merah, tapi aku yakin dari ekspresinya dia malu dan memerah. Gimana lagi, ekspresinya itu memang kadang sulit ditebak. Karena itulah, aku punya kebiasaan untuk menebak ekspresinya, jad sekarang aku cukup bisa membaca ekspresinya itu.

"Itu kan kebiasaan Kurokocchi" Bantahku.

"Kebiasaan memeluk wanita di malam hari?"

"Bu-bukan, oke! Errhm, begini rambutmu kan halus dan wangii~"

Dengan entengnya ia memutar matanya seakan sudah bosan dengan kata-kata rayuan seperti itu. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh"

"Beneran!" Kataku sambil langsung menarik tubuh Kurokocchi ke arahku dan dengan cepat mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengendus wangi rambut Kurokocchi. "Tuh kan, wangi"

Mata Kurokocchi terbelalak kaget dan menepis tanganku dengan kasarnya, "Hentikan!" Jarang sekali Kurokocchi membentak seperti itu, aneh memang. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali bersikap tidak seperti biasanya, terlebih lagi jika aku mendekatinya.

"Jangan macam-macam, kau mau tidur apa tidak?" Tanyanya mengancam.

Aku tersenyum, melihat ke arah Kurokocchi. "Baiklah-baiklah~ Ah, tapi sebelum itu"

Lalu, aku mengangkat tubuhku dan keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke lantai bawah untuk mengambil beberapa bir dari kulkas dan segera kembali ke kamar atas. Aku membuka pintu kamar Kurokocchi dengan kerasnya, "Mari minumm!"

Kurokocchi terlihat datar namun memberi tampang ewh kepada diriku ini, yah aku tau mengapa. "Kita masih dibawah umur"

"Lupakan saja untuk hari ini, kau mau?" Kataku menawarkan dengan cekikikan, tidak serius. Paling juga dia akan menjawab tidak seperti biasanya, akan aneh juga kalau Kurokocchi akan menerima tawaran untuk minum seperti ini.

Kurokocchi terdiam beberapa saat seperti ia sedang berpikir matang-matang untuk menjawab. "Baiklah, aku akan mecobanya"

Aku tergejolak kaget mendengar respon Kurokocchi. Ini adalah hal yang tidak disangka-sangka. "EHH? Kau serius? Aku hanya bercanda Kurokocchi, sebaiknya jangan"

Ia memandangku dengan tampang penasaran, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Ini tidak cocok untukmu"

"Sedikit saja" Katanya memaksa. Kurokocchi rasa penasarannya benar-benar kelewat batas deh kali ini. (Lah terus kamu apa Kise, dasar)

Aku berpikir sejenak, untuk menentukan jawaban yang terbaik untuknya. "Baiklah. Satu botol saja oke?"

Kurokocchi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia mengambil satu botol bir kaleng yang habis kuletakkan di atas meja dan membuka penutupnya. Dengan bimbang ia masih berpikir apakah harus meminumnya apa tidak.

"Kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu" Kataku, melihatnya bingung seperti itu.

"Tidak aku akan meminumnya" Balasnya, lalu dengan tangan sedikit gemetar dan mata tertutup ia meneguk sedikit dari dalam kaleng bir tersebut. Ditengah-tengah tegukan itu, ia membuka matanya dan terbelalak.

Kurokocchi menghentikan minumnya dengan tiba-tiba, "Rasanya... Aneh... Tapi tidak buruk" Katanya dengan sedikit pujian.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan membuka kaleng botol untuk diriku sendiri dan tanpa segan meminumnya dengan langsung beberapa tegukan. "AAAHHHH" Teriakku, seperti orang mabuk.

Jujur saja, aslinya aku sedikit despresi karena memang diputuskan tadi, tapi yah sudahlah. Aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai perempuan itu, jadi kupikir hal seperti itu tidak perlu dipikirkan terlalu dalam.

Aku mengambil botol yang kedua

Ketiga

Keempat

Kurokocchi pun sepertinya sudah menghabiskan satu botol dan tidak akan mencobanya lagi, karena botol itu tinggal satu dan berada di tanganku. "Kise-kun, aku rasa sudah cukup..." Katanya mengkhawatirkanku.

Tapi dalam keadaan seperti ini, pikiranku sudah agak melayang meskipun tidak terlalu mabuk, aku masih sadar kok. Lalu, tanpa berpikir panjang aku pun meneguk botol yang kelima dan menghabiskannya dengan cepat.

Tapi tenang saja aku masih sadar, meskipun agak pusing sedikit.

Karena bir yang ini tidak terlalu banyak anggurnya jadi aku rasa ini pun tidak akan terlalu mempengaruhiku.

"Kise-kun..?" Panggil Kurokocchi untuk memastikan apakah aku baik-baik saja. Memasang tampang wajah khawatir seperti itu.. benar-benar gawat ya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo tidur" Kataku sambil berdiri dan membuang semua botol kaleng di tempat sampah.

Dengan segera, aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur Kurokocchi yang sempit ini, tapi muat untuk dua orang. Kurokocchi dengan gaya berjalannya seperti biasa, berjalan ke arah sini dan menyiapkan diri untuk tidur pula.

Ia mematikan lampu kamarnya yang berada di bagian belakang atas tempat tidur itu, sekaligus juga lampu belajarnya. "Kau tidak membaca buku?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak, hari ini aku capek, dan mau cepat tidur" Jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Kurokocchi tidur dengan menghadap tembok sebelah kanannya, dan aku yang masih terjaga, menatap langit-langit di atas. Tanpa sengaja, rambut Kurokocchi mengenai bagian wajahku.

Wangi dan harum.

Bahkan wanginya lebih enak daripada wanita yang selama ini kukenal. Dengan hati-hati aku mengusap rambutnya dan merasakan kelembutannya. Benar-benar lembut, lembutnya beda dengan rambut wanita yang lain.

"Kise-kun, aku belum tidur dan aku bilang jangan aneh-aneh" Bisiknya dengan protes.

Tetapi aku hanya terdiam dan masih melanjutkan memainkan rambutnya. Melihat ke lebih dalam, aku memperhatikan punggung Kurokocchi yang kecil, namun bisa bermain hebat di lapangan itu sungguh menajubkan.

Entah kenapa, aku mendekati tubuh kecilnya itu dan mencium wanginya juga. Perlahan-lahan memegangi tangannya yang lebih kecil dan ramping dariku, namun kuat. Ia benar-benar masih tetap lelaki. Tapi kenapa aku bisa jadi seperti ini?

Mungkin aku mabuk dan merasa seperti ini. Kulit halus dan putihnya itu benar-benar membuatku ingin memeluknya. Aku yang masih memegang tangannya, menggenggam lebih erat dan nafasku menjadi sedikit lebih pendek dari biasanya.

"Kise-kun?" Panggilnya dengan kesal dan berbalik ke arahku. Aku memperhatikan bibir kecilnya itu, dan terlihat lembut di mataku. Mungkin aku benar-benar mabuk...

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibir Kurokocchi dengan perlahan namun pasti. Dan itu.. terasa berbeda dari biasanya, itu pasti karena aku mabuk. Aku sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi.

Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku meneruskan untuk mencium bibir Kurokocchi dengan lebih dalam, namun tetap lemah lembut. Kurokocchi di lain sisi terus menggerang, menyuruhku berhenti. Tentu saja ia akan merasa jijik dengan ini, dicium dengan lelaki.

Tapi aku tahu aku tidak boleh meneruskannya lebih dari ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Sebagai tanda akhir, aku mencium leher Kurokocchi dan bibirnya dengan dalam seperti tadi sekitar beberapa detik dan dahinya sebagai akhir.

Aku menatap Kurokocchi yang dengan bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi barusan. Tetapi, ekspresinya kali ini benar-benar tidak biasa, tidak datar dan tidak serius, ini lebih ke... seksi... Ia memasang wajah yang ingin diapa-apakan. Aku dapat mendengar detak jantungnya lebih keras dariku, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan ia berulang kali meneguk ludahnya. Dia terlihat tidak biasa dengan hal seperti ini.

Gawat, kalau begini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan diriku.

Untuk menahan diri, aku dengan buru-buru mencium dahinya lagi dan tersenyum kecil, "Selamat tidur" bisikku kepadanya.

Lalu aku pun dengan perasaan yang masih bingung dan rumit, menghadap ke arah lain dari Kurokocchi dan berpikir bagaimana caranya mengendalikan detak jantungku ini. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menutup mataku dan mengatur nafasku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan ketika bertemu dengannya besok pagi? Bagaimana aku harus menyapanya? Aku harus bersikap seperti apa?

Hari ini aku benar-benar.. Mabuk.. Ya..

* * *

Hai hai hai, hahahaha... Maaf ya kalo yang dibawah umur baca ini. Tapi kalian kalo dibawah umur udah baca homo lehih gawat lagi. (Yasudahlah)

Kejadian di atas jangan ditiru ya gays. Yang bir itu okeoke. Terus maklumi kalo masih ada typo ya hiks.

Jangan lupa review yaa. Makasih juga buat yang udah ngingetin kalo di chapter sebelumnya kedouble an udah diperbaikin kok.

Review ya gaaaayssss.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Perasaan apa ini?"

Kise POV

* * *

Aku menuangkan secangkir teh, dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Hah..." entah kenapa aku selalu menghela nafas berulang kali dari pagi ini.

Kurokocchi masih tertidur di kamarnya, aku terbangun lebih dahulu darinya mengingat pagi ini ada pemotretan sebelum pergi ke sekolah.

Sepertinya Kurokocchi memerlukan banyak istirahat karena hari ini ia akan bertanding melawan Rakuzan. Sedangkan aku.. malah berbuat seperti itu kepadanya bahkan sebelum ia bertanding. Semoga aja dia tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah kemarin.

"Ryouta? Tumben bangun pagi" Mama tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang sambil menguap dengan malasnya, hampir mengagetkanku.

"Oh, pagi ma. Aku ada pemotretan hari ini" Kataku sambil meneguk secangkir teh manis yang kubuat barusan.

"Ahh, kau benar-benar anak yang seperti diharapkan Ryouta~!" Mama dengan girangnya langsung memelukku erat dan bertingkah seperti anak 17 tahun. Dia memang seperti itu, biasakanlah. Bahkan mungkin bisa berpura-pura menjadi anak umur 5 tahun. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukannya? Menaruh sabun di atas mata. Iya aja.

"Baiklah ma, ini terasa seperti incest, menjijikan" Kataku mengeluarkan ekspresi 'ewh'

Mama melepas pelukannya dariku dan mulai menyiapkan beberapa hal di dapur untuk membuat sarapan pagi. Ia mengambil beberapa roti dan menumpuknya menjadi satu, lalu mengisi roti-roti itu dengan ham, sayur, dan beberapa bahan pelengkap lainnya. Yang pasti sih bukan bawang.

Mama menaruh sandwich yang dibuatnya itu diatas meja dan menuangkan beberapa mayones diatasnya. Itu adalah favoritnya, memakan roti sambil menggunakan mayones. Jadi apapun yang kulakukan, ia pasti tidak akan tidak menaruh mayones. Yah, itu pun tidak terlalu buruk rasanya, bahkan mungkin enak. Aku mulai terinfeksi oleh virus mamaku. Oh, apakah itu buruk untuk berkata seperti itu?

"Makhan" Suruh mama dengan beberapa sandwich di dalam mulutnya. Itu seperti ia memakan permen karet yang banyak sampai tidak bisa bernafas.

Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa, tetapi langsung mengambil sandwich dan memakannya. Lalu tiba-tiba pikiranku langsung tertuju ke Kurokocchi karena masalah kemarin dan berpikir tentang banyak hal lagi.

"Mama" Panggilku ke arah mama yang masih makan sandwich dengan asiknya.

"Hm~?" Dia menoleh ke arahku sebagai respon, bahwa ia tidak bisa menjawab dengan baik karena mulutnya penuh dengan sandwich. Aku terdiam sejenak, bermaksud berpikir apa yang akan kukatakan kali ini.

"Err.. menurutmu bagaimana kalo aku tiba-tiba jadi bi?" Tanyaku, dengan berwajah sedikit gugup namun tak terlalu kelihatan. (*bi: bisexual bisa menyukai cewek maupun cowok)

Mama melihatku dengan tampang yang terkejut namun tenang. Ia menghela nafas dan menatapku dengan senyum, "Ryouta, bagi mama kau adalah kau. Jadi jangan pedulikan mama, bahkan jika kau menjadi sebuah pohon pun mama tetap menyayangimu"

Tertawa, aku melihat ke arah mama, "Pohon? Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi seperti itu?" Tanyaku cengingisan.

"Kan ada penyakit yang bisa membuatmu jadi pohon. Kutil kayu atau apalah itu namanya"

"... Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti itu"

"Tentu saja"

Aku tersenyum menatapnya, "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu~" Kataku sambil mengambil tas dan terlihat mama tersenyum dibalik mulut yang masih penuh dengan sandwich, lagi.

Aku bergegas pergi ke lokasi pemotretan dengan menaiki bus yang biasanya, cuman sedikit berbalik arah karena lokasinya sedikit berbeda dengan arah sekolah. Tentu saja aku akan ijin dengan sekolah bahwa aku masuk siang karena ada keperluan.

Pemikiran yang cerdas bukan?

Beberapa jam setelah menghabiskan waktu di pemotretan dan sekolah, aku langsung menuju ke arena pertandingan untuk menonton pertandingan antara Seirin dan Rakuzan. Dan aku benar-benar tepat tiba pada waktunya. Tepat sekali, pertandingannya sudah mau selesai. Nice.

Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk di sekolah untuk mengurusi beberapa hal yang penting, yah seperti biasa berfoto dengan para wanita dan memberi tanda tangan. Bukan salahku, mereka yang memintanya.

Seperti harapanku, Seirin menang. Lalu, meskipun tidak terlalu jelas, aku melihat bahwa Akashicchi sudah kembali kesadarannya seperti dahulu kala sewaktu jaman SMP. Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi bersalaman dengan damainya, seperti benar-benar bahwa mereka sudah saling meminta maaf dan mendukung satu sama lain.

Tim Seirin yang menorehkan kemenangan sebagai juara, langsung saling berpelukan dan menangis dengan kerasnya. Mungkin mereka masih tidak percaya, karena sampai tahun lalu mereka bukan apa-apa dan selalu kalah terlebih dahulu. Kedatangan Kurokocchi dan Kagamicchi benar-benar... mengubah sejarah bagi Seirin.

Aku berkata seperti itu sudah seperti orang cemburu saja, aneh.

Dengan bersemangat aku pergi ke lokasi bagian belakang, tempat ganti pakaian dan toilet. Aku akan menduga bahwa Kurokocchi akan pergi ke toilet setelah pertandingan, biasanya sih untuk menyegarkan diri dan berpikir sejenak.

Aku membuka pintu dan dengan bangganya bahwa Kurokocchi akan ada disitu, sendirian. "Hey, Kurokocch—" Kata-kataku terpotong disaat melihat Akashicchi juga berada disana. Seperti sedang... membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, dan entah kenapa atau ini hanya ilusi belaka. Posisi mereka berdua seperti orang yang akan berciuman tapi tidak jadi karena ada kecoak lewat? Aku kecoaknya?

Suasana jadi hening dan canggung. Mulutku masih terbuka karena tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Hm, oh. Oke, maaf aku mengganggu kalian" Kataku, segera menutup pintu kamar mandi dan berdiam diluar.

Apakah yang aku lihat benar-benar nyata? Mereka mau berciuman? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa aku bertanya terus? Kurokocchi? Akashicchi?

Entah kenapa aku benar-benar kebingungan dengan situasi ini, entah kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang, entah kenapa aku merasa terkhianati. Entah kenapa aku merasa sakit melihat mereka berdua.

Aku meningintip dari balik pintu dan mendengar Akashicchi berkata "Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu" dengan menaruh kecupan di pipi Kurokocchi.

Tidak. Ini benar-benar nyata, Akashicchi menyukai Kurokocchi? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kurokocchi sendiri? Mengetahui Akashicchi akan keluar dari kamar mandi, aku bergegas untuk sembunyi kearah pintu yang lain, seolah sudah pergi dari tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak tau apakah aku bisa datang menemui Kurokocchi lagi dan menemuinya. Aku benar-benar seorang pencundang.

Tapi, berpikir dengan keadaan seperti ini, tidak mungkin aku menemui Kurokocchi setelah kejadian kemarin dan barusan bukan? Jadi, dengan berat hati aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah.

Di tengah perjalanan, pikiranku masih penuh dengan pertanyaan dan gangguan. Bahkan aku hampir menabrak tiang karenanya. Benar-benar hal yang menyebalkan. Lebih anehnya lagi, mengapa aku merasa terkhianati? Padahal Kurokocchi bukan siapa-siapaku. Eh, dia saudara tiriku, baiklah. Dia juga sahabatku, baiklah.

Mungkin perasaan ini hanya sekedar cemburu karena merasa sahabatmu telah diambil oleh orang lain bukan? Mungkin iya.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung pergi ke kamar dan menyiapkan diri untuk mandi di tengah malam ini. Tujuannya tentu saja untuk mendinginkan kepalaku yang masih penuh dengan pikiran.

Dari sini, aku bisa mendengar kamar Kurokocchi terbuka lalu tertutup, tertanda ia sudah sampai di rumah. Aku mencari kesempatan agar bisa keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa bertemu dengannya, tentu saja ini akan menjadi canggung untuk sekarang jika aku menemuinya.

Setelah ganti baju dan mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk, aku pergi ke lantai bawah untuk meminta makanan ke Mama, dan Kurokocchi sedang duduk di meja makan. Pasti mereka sedang membicarakan kemenangan Seirin hari ini.

"Ryouta! Ayo cepat kesini!" Teriak mama untuk menyuruhku bergegas ke meja makan. Jadi mereka menunggu kita berdua untuk makan malam bersama.

Aku menuruni tangga dan duduk bersama keluarga untuk makan bersama. Keadaan kali ini benar-benar canggung, Kurokocchi juga tidak berani menatap mataku, kelihatannya ia juga terganggu dengan kejadian kemarin malam dan tadi sore.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mengucapkan selamat ke Tetsuya?" Tanya mama kepadaku.

"Belum, tadi sepulang sekolah aku ke lokasi pemotretan lagi dan tidak bisa menemui Kurokocchi di arena pertandingan" Ah, gawat aku berbohong. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat Kurokocchi~!" Ucapku dengan girang, seakan tidak peduli dengan masalah-masalah yang sedang berjalan.

"Terima kasih" Jawabnya dengan sedikit canggung, masih tidak berani melihat mataku.

Beberapa jam dihabiskan mama, papa tiri, aku, dan Kurokocchi berbincang-bincang mengenai pertandingan tadi dan curhatan tidak penting dari mama.

Acara makan malam ini pun ditutup oleh mama yang sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa ngantuknya. Akhirnya, kami semua menuju kamar masing-masing untuk tidur tentunya. Aku dan Kurokocchi menaiki tangga bersama dan situasinya sangat canggung.

"Kurokocchi" Panggilku disaat ia akan memasuki kamarnya. "Ada yang mau kubicarakan"

"Aku... benar-benar tidak ada apa-apa dengan Akashi-kun" Katanya langsung menuju topik, mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan terlihat gugup.

"Lalu tadi itu apa?" Tanyaku, seperti seorang ayah yang putrinya telah mempunyai pacar, merasa direbut.

"Ngg.." Geramnya, mungkin ia bingung akan menjawab apa terhadap pertanyaanku. Jarang sekali Kurokocchi menutupi hal dariku, dan itu semakin membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Tidak apa-apa" Kataku menenangkannya.

"Sebenarnya entah kenapa Akashi-kun tadi tiba-tiba berkata bahwa ia selama ini menyukaiku dan.. begitulah.. Ia hampir saja... menciumku, tapi aku merasa beruntung karena tadi kau datang.." Katanya menjelaskan, dengan sedikit gugup dan gemetar.

Aku mengambil nafas dan menangkan pikiran. Sudah seperti dugaanku, Akashicchi menyukai Kurokocchi.

"Jadi, bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Aku menyukainya"

Jleb. Entah kenapa hatiku merasa sakit.

"Tapi sebagai teman"

Sekarang tidak.

Aku tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Kurokocchi yang seperti biasa kulakukan. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Apa kau akan menolaknya?"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Kau.. mau menerimanya?"

"Aku... tidak tahu" Mendengar jawaban yang ragu-ragu disaat menanyakan bahwa ia akan menerima Akashicchi apa tidak, membuatku sangat cemburu entah kenapa. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir panjang.

"Sebaiknya jangan" Kataku seraya mengambil kecupan di bibir Kurokocchi.

Ah, gawat. Aku melakukannya lagi.

Tapi kali ini tidak mabuk.

* * *

Yaaaaaaa aaaii. Gimana-gimana? Gatau deh haha, aslinya aku bingung banget mau ngebuat gimana lanjutannya. Kalau ada saran bilang ya!

Maaf kalo ada typo, salah tanda baca, salah kata, huruf besar kecil. Maklumi ya huahahaha

Jangan lupa buat review gayss.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Rencana"

Kuroko POV

* * *

"Jadi" Kagami-kun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "Kise menciummu dua kali, yang satu mabuk dan yang kedua tidak? Dan yang terakhir, AKASHI MENYUKAIMU?!"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Itu kesempatanmu!" Katanya bersemangat.

"Tapi.. Mungkin saja dia hanya main-main"

"Kise cemburu, begitu pikirku" Kagami-kun mengambil sedotan dan meminum teh yang ada di gelas plastik itu.

"Aku tidak yakin.."

"Diam. Jadi begini, kau harus mengambil kesempatan karena akashi menyukaimu" Kata Kagami-kun serius, hal ini sangat langka bagiku.

Aku mengerutkan alisku, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau harus mengajak jalan Akashi, lalu membuat Kise tidak sengaja melihat kalian berdua jalan, ide cemerlang bukan?!" Katanya dengan sangat bangga.

"Kecut" Responku. "Tapi disatu sisi bagus juga"

"Kan?"

"Kau yakin aku bisa melakukannya?" Tanyaku, tidak yakin dengan semua rencana ini.

"Tidak" Wajahku kembali datar mendengar responnya. "Tapi disaat yang sama iya"

"Terserah" Kataku, dan pada saat yang sama bel masuk berbunyi.

* * *

Setelah pulang dari sekolah, aku masuk ke kamarku dan membiarkan tubuhku terlentang di kasur. Aku masih memikirkan rencana yang diucapkan oleh Kagami-kun tadi siang di sekolah.

Apakah rencana ini akan berhasil? Aku tidak yakin Kise-kun akan peduli dengan semua itu, tapi aneh memang sewaktu Kise-kun berkata _"sebaiknya jangan" _setelah aku mengatakan tidak tahu apakah aku akan menerima Akashi-kun atau tidak.

Satu lagi.. Ia menciumku, dan tidak mabuk.

Apa Kise-kun hanya kebingungan saja? Atau mungkin.. dia punya perasaan kepadaku? Tidak mungkin... tapi mungkin saja... tapi tidak...

Aku terlalu capek untuk memikirkan semua hal itu, dan perlahan-lahan menutup mataku untuk mengembalikan pikiran supaya jernih.

_"kring kring" _Bunyi pesan masuk baru dari handphoneku. Aku menguap pelan, mengabaikannya.

Beranjak dari kasur, aku mengganti seragam sekolah dengan celana pendek dan t-shirt bewarna merah. Aku menyikat gigi, dan kembali lagi ke kasur untuk beristirahat. Aku memang tidak memilih untuk makan, sudah terlalu capek. Aku rasa Kise-kun akan pulang malam hari ini, mungkin ada pekerjaan.

Setelah berpikir panjang, akhirnya aku mengecek handphone yang barusan saja menerima pesan, entah dari siapa.

Aku melihat siapakah yang barusan saja mengirimiku pesan, dan terlentang nama "Akashi-kun" Aku membaca pesan singkat dari Akashi-kun dan tersentak kaget melihatnya.

_"Aku menginginkan jawabanmu sabtu ini, aku menunggumu di depan stasiun jam 1 siang."_

Aku tidak percaya, rencana ini benar-benar berjalan mulus meskipun aku tidak serius. Meskipun aku tidak meminta Akashi-kun untuk mengajakku jalan. Aku dengan segera menelepon Kagami-kun daripada mengiriminya pesan, terlalu ribet.

Aku mencari nama Kagami-kun di kontak dan memencet tombol telepon.

_"Tutt tutt.. Clek" _

_"Ada apa?"_ Tanyanya disaat menerima teleponku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas sebelum berbicara, "Akashi-kun mengajakku jalan, dan dia menginginkan jawabanku sabtu ini"

_"WHAT? HEBAT"_ Teriaknya kencang, dan itu membuat telingaku tuli sesaat. _"Baiklah, jadi begini_"

"Apa?"

_"Aku akan mengajak Kise jalan, dan tidak sengaja menemuimu, entah apa yang terjadi tapi kita coba saja. Aku akan mengajak si ahomime itu juga"_

"Kise-kun jadi obat nyamuk?"

_"Tidak, tenang saja"_

"Baiklah" Kataku tertawa kecil

_"Jam berapa?"_

"1 siang"

_"Oke!"_

Aku menutup teleponku, melihat pesan dari Akashi-kun lagi, dan membalasnya

_"baiklah" _

Aku menutup mataku pelan-pelan dan lagi-lagi mengeluarkan nafas yang sangat panjang, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi sabtu nanti.

* * *

Aaaaaa! Maaf ya updatenya telat, dan sedikit bangett hehe.

Soalnya sibuk banget sama sekolah, jadi cuman bisa update segini. Tapi ikutin terus update kedepannya yaa, makasih! Jangan lupa review atau saran buat next chapter guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Pemaksaan"

**Kuroko POV **

Aku membuka mata dan melihat atap kamar ketika terbangun. Melihat ke arah jam, dan ternyata aku tertidur cukup lama, sekarang sudah jam 10 pagi. Memang hari ini hari libur, tapi tidak biasanya aku bangun siang seperti ini. Mungkin aku terlalu capek memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi hari in... HARI INI SABTU.

Aku hampir saja lupa janjiku dengan Akashi-kun, gawat untung saja aku tidak tertidur sampai sore, meskipun itu tidak mungkin bagiku. Entah kenapa, aku bisa panik seperti ini. Padahal pada waktu pertandingan melawan Akashi-kun sendiri pun tidak sepanik ini. Yang membuatku panik bukan Akashi-kun melainkan Kise-kun tentu saja.

Apakah rencana ini akan berhasil? Aku harap iya, tapi di satu sisi aku harap rencana ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, alias gagal. Kenapa? Tentu saja ini memalukan, dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dengan pikiran yang masih penuh, aku berdiri dari tempat tidurku, dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi. Aku mengambil baju yang akan kupakai nanti, menyiapkan handuk, dan lainnya. Aku hanya ingin terlihat rapi, yah meskipun itu tidak terlalu penting. Lalu dengan cepat aku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sewaktu mandi pun pikiranku masih penuh dan pusing apa yang akan terjadi nanti, apa yang akan terjadi nanti, apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Semua pikiran itu terus menghantuiku, dan tidak terasa aku sudah berada di kamar mandi selama setengah jam. Bagus sekali.

Aku mengecek jam yang ada di handphoneku dan ternyata sudah jam 11. Benar-benar tidak terasa. Aku mulai memakai kemeja bewarna kuning, dipadukan dengan rompi biasa bewarna coklat. Aku memakai baju ini karena mengingat rambut Kise-kun kuning, konyol memang. Lalu dengan celana panjang hitam, dan tidak lupa juga membawa jaket untuk berjaga-jaga.

Aku melihat ke arah jam lagi, dan ternyata sudah Pk.11.35. Aku benar-benar masih punya waktu beberapa jam, jadi aku memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah dan melihat apakah ada makanan yang tersedia. Setelah mengecek, di meja makan hanya ada sandwich dan pudding coklat yang rupanya kesukaan papa. Mungkin Ryouko-san yang membelinya.

"Tetsuya? Kau mau pergi?" Tiba-tiba suara Ryouko-san muncul begitu saja, entah dari mana. Aku mencari-cari bayangannya, rupanya ia ada di dapur.

"Jam 12 nanti" Jawabku, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Ryouko-san keluar dari dapur dan menampakkan wajahnya yang sepertinya kelelahan, meskipun begitu ia masih tetap saja terlihat cantik. Ibu dan anak ini benar-benar menakutkan, mereka berdua dalam keadaan apapun masih terlihat menajubkan. "Makanlah sandwich ini, masih ada waktu bukan?" Kata Ryouko-san, mengambil beberapa sandwich yang ada di meja.

"Baiklah" Aku mengambil sandwich dan memakannya. Aku merasakan ada hal yang ganjil di dalam sandwich ini... "Mayones...?"

Ryouko-san tertawa kecil dan menyengir di saat yang sama. "Ah, kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak apa, lumayan" Responku, seolah berkata sandwich ini enak, meskipun agak aneh, tapi yah.

Aku melihat ke arah jam di ruang tamu, dan ternyata sudah jam 12. Dengan cepat aku menghabiskan sandwich yang ada di tanganku, dan memakai sepatuku yang ada di rak sepatu. "Aku pergi dulu" pamitku kepada Ryouko-san, dan ia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Aku memperbaiki rompiku, takut terlihat tidak rapi, dan langsung pergi berjalan menuju ke stasiun. Dari rumah ke stasiun kira-kira membutuhkan waktu 15 menit sendiri, jadi aku sudah memastikan bahwa aku akan tiba disana tepat waktu.

Aku pikir seperti itu, tetapi di tengah jalan rupanya ada perbaikan jalan yang membuatku harus berputar arah. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada perbaikan jalan? Padahal kemarin saja tidak ada apa-apa. Jadi, mungkin aku membutuhkan waktu sekitar 25 menit untuk ke stasiun. Aku berjalan setengah berlari untuk menuju stasiun, takut akan terlambat dengan janjiku.

Sesampainya di stasiun, tentu saja langsung mencari bayangan Akashi-kun. Aku melihat ada lelaki yang berambut merah sedang menyandar di salah satu tiang dekat sana, aku pun langsung pergi menemuinya "Akashi-kun" Kataku sesaat setelah dengan pasti Akashi-kun melihatku.

"Hm hm, seperti biasa, kau tepat waktu. Capek?" Tanyanya dengan lembut, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat sifatnya yang ini. Kejadian di final itu benar-benar membuat Akashi-kun yang lama kembali seperti semula, menghirup udara di Jepang ini lagi, sudah sadarkan diri.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja" Jawabku, menghapus sedikit keringat di keningku menggunakan tangan kanan. "Jadi, kita akan kemana?"

"Aquarium" Jawabnya singkat, langsung mengambil tanganku dan bergegas berjalan ke arah salah satu kereta yang sepertinya Akashi-kun sudah memastikannya. Dia benar-benar memikirkan jadwal kencan hari ini, bukan? Eh tunggu, haruskah aku mengatakan kalau ini ken..can?

Setelah beberapa menit berada di dalam kereta, aku baru ingat bahwa aku harus memberi Kagami-kun kabar, untuk menjalankan rencana ini.

_"Kagami-kun, kita berdua akan ke akuarium"_ Aku memencet tombol kirim, dan beberapa detik kemudian ponselku bergetar.

_"Baiklah! Aku sudah menyiapkan Kise dan Aomine disini, semoga berhasil!"_ Ketika aku melihat pesan itu, aku langsung tertawa kecil melihat betapa bodohnya dia mengatakan "menyiapkan" terlihat bahwa Kise-kun dan Aomine-kun diperlakukan seperti barang dagangan yang siap untuk dijual. Melihat jawaban bodoh itu, aku memutuskan untuk tidak membalanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi-kun bingung, melihatku cekikikan meskipun tidak keras, tapi ia menyadarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya mengingat kejadian kecil" Kataku berbohong. Tidak mungkin aku bilang bahwa aku tertawa karena pesan dari Kagami-kun bukan? Bisa-bisa nanti Akashi-kun memaksaku untuk melihat pesannya.

"Hmm" Gumam Akashi-kun seperti tidak tertarik, padahal kalau Kise-kun ia pasti akan memaksaku untuk menceritakannya. Tapi baguslah, aku tidak perlu mengarang atau mengingat hal bodoh yang harus kuceritakan, itu mungkin akan susah.

"Ah, sudah sampai" Sesaat Akashi-kun mengatakan itu, aku melihat bahwa akuarium berada persis di depan stasiun kita berhenti. Aku tidak melihat Akashi-kun atau siapapun yang aku kenal disana. Aku kira tidak mungkin, mereka harus menjalankan rencananya diam-diam, tanpa terlihat oleh kita berdua.

* * *

**Kise POV**

"Hahh? Kenapa aku harus pergi dengan kalian berdua?!" Tanyaku merengek seperti anak kecil, tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh dua orang ini, Aominecchi dan Akashicchi. Mereka benar-benar aneh, tiba-tiba datang tanpa diundang dan mengajakku untuk pergi ke akuarium.

"Sudahlah Kise! Kau ikut saja, ini hari libur dan kau tidak ada pekerjaan bukan?" Paksa Aominecchi dan menarik tanganku tanpa ampun. Kagamicchi juga berusaha menarik badanku seakan-akan aku adalah beban untuk bahan olahraga.

Aku mendesis seperti ular, mencoba menarik badanku kebelakang, menolak mereka berdua. "Tidak ada pekerjaan apanya! Sebentar lagi aku ada pemotretan!" Teriakku, tetap menolak apa yang mereka paksa kepadaku.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Secara tiba-tiba, Aominecchi mengangkat badanku, sedangkan Kagamicchi mengangkat kakiku layaknya aku sedang diangkut oleh kuli. Mereka berdua memang pantang menyerah, aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang seperti ini bisa tercipta. Ups.

"Baiklah, bawa diaaaa!" Kagamicchi berteriak, menyuruh Aominecchi untuk berlari. Aku benar-benar diperlakukan seperti layaknya barang jualan. Dengan bingung dan penyesalan yang dalam aku memutuskan untuk menyerah. Tepuk tangan untuk mereka berdua! Jarang sekali, seorang Kise Ryouta bisa menyerah akan pekerjaan karena ulah para monster ini untuk memaksanya pergi ke akuarium! Wow.

"SIALLLL, BAIKLAH AKU MENYERAH!" Teriakku dengan keras, membuat orang-orang disekitar kita yang sudah dari awal mengira kita ada sekumpulan pelawak atau orang aneh, semakin jijik kepada kita dengan memberikan ekspresi ewh.

"Bagus" Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi menurunkan kecepatannya, dan dengan perlahan namun kasar meletakkan aku kembali seperti semula. "Kenapa kalian memaksaku seperti ini? Jarang sekali"

"Midorima sedang bingung soalnya ia memecahkan barang keberuntungannya hari ini, yaitu piring kaca bermotifkan kodok. Murasakibara sibuk dengan snacknya, ia masih kebingungan mana yang akan dimakan duluan, pocky atau happytos. Lalu Akashi tidak bisa dihubungi" Kagamicchi menjelaskan.

Aku terdiam, entah aku harus marah, tertawa atau bagaimana. Yang pertama, memangnya ada piring bermotifkan kodok? Lalu apa yang dibingungkan dari memakan yang mana duluan? Dua-duanya juga akan dimakan, kenapa harus dibingungkan. Untuk Akashicchi, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa sejujurnya. "Jadi kalian mengajakku untuk pergi bersama kalian, padahal aku punya alasan yang lebih masuk akal dari mereka bertiga?" Tanyaku dengan sadis, seperti mengancam.

"Sudah, sudahlah, sekali-sekali kau perlu liburan juga" Kata Aominecchi menghiburku, meskipun lebih terlihat mengejek yang membuatku ingin memukul wajahnya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dan mengangkat bahu secara bersamaan. "Baiklah, baiklah, kalau ada dua tikus bodoh yang memohon seperti ini, siapa yang akan berkata tidak bukan?" Kataku mengejek mengeluarkan ekspresi yang tidak menyenangkan tentunya. Sial, kenapa aku harus pergi bersama para dua kecoak bodoh ini? Dan lagi-lagi aku menyebut mereka dengan sebutan hewan yang lain.

Aku memutuskan untuk memberi pesan kepada manager-ku, bahwa aku tidak bisa pergi ke pemotretan hari ini karena ads urusan penting yang mendadak. Gawat, aku membuatnya repot. Wanita itu bisa-bisa membunuhku disaat kita akan bertemu di pertemuan berikutnya, entah kapan.

Setelah beberapa menit ber-agumentasi dari hal yang tidak penting sama sekali, sekitar 30 menit kemudian akhirnya kita sampai di akuarium. Jujur saja, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus pergi ke akuarium bersama mereka. "Hey hey kalian! Lihat ada bintang di dalam air!" Teriak Kagamicchi dengan gembira menunjukan hewan yang ada di dalam air itu. Aku hanya menghembuskan nafas karena kebodohan Kagamicchi, "itu bintang laut bodoh" Kata Aominecchi sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa, baguslah aku tidak perlu menjawabnya.

Sesaat melihat-lihat ke dalam akuarium, aku melihat dua orang yang sepertinya sudah sangat dikenal oleh kedua mataku. Kurokocchi... dan Akashicchi...? Apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Aku sangat ingat bahwa Kurokocchi mengatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai Akashicchi secara seksual. Tapi, ia memang tidak tahu apakah ia akan menolaknya apa tidak. Badanku langsung gemetar melihat fakta bahwa Kurokocchi terlihat sangat bahagia bersama Akashicchi, jarang sekali ia bisa tertawa seperti itu. Padahal aku tahu, bahwa Akashicchi bukan tipe orang yang biasa membuat lelucon, jadi cukup aneh bisa membuat Kurokocchi tertawa lepas seperti itu.

Aku tanpa takut langsung menghampiri mereka berdua, dan menghadapi langsung bahwa aku memang cemburu. Aku sekarang sudah menyadarinya, tepatnya sudah dari beberapa hari yang lalu, atau mungkin bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mengapa? Karena dari dulu cuman Kurokocchilah yang bisa bertahan dengan sifatku ini, cuman Kurokocchi yang bisa membuatku nyama bersamanya, cuman Kurokocchi yang bisa menerima dan mengetahui segala hal tentangku ini.

Aku menyukainya, aku sangat menyukainya. Hal ini rasanya mau langsung kuucapkan di hadapan dunia, bahwa cuman aku yang hanya bisa membuat Kurokocchi bahagia, bukan orang lain, ataupun Akashicchi. Aku tanpa segan langsung menarik Kurokocchi dari Akashicchi, dan membawanya ke tempat lain. Tidak memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Akashicchi atau bahwa ia akan mengutukku nanti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku dengan marah, tapi tentu saja tidak memperlihatkannya.

Kurokocchi terlihat kebingungan dengan kemunculanku, lalu tiba-tiba marah. "Aku... hanya menjadikan ini sebagai hal terakhir dan aku akan menolaknya nanti..." Kata Kurokocchi jujur, ia tidak mungkin berbohong. Aku lega memang mendengar perkataan itu. Tapi, tetap saja rasa cemburu ini masih tidak bisa ditahan.

Aku mengambil nafas dan menghembuskanya kembali, "Baiklah, begini..." Kata-kataku tertahan ditengah, tidak biasanya aku akan merasa gugup begini, padahal biasanya meskipun aku akan menembak seseorang tidak mungkin segugup ini.

"Oke, aku akan jujur. Dengarkan aku oke?" Kurokocchi mengangguk sebagai jawaban, masih bingung apa yang akan kuucapkan. "Aku menyukaimu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu Kurokocchi, jadi aku tidak ingin kau diambil siapapun. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi milikku seorang dan tidak akan menyerahkanmu kepada Akashicchi. Jadi, kau harus menolaknya oke?" Kataku panjang lebar, menjelaskan perasaanku kepada Kurokocchi. Aku melihat Kurokocchi melongo, seperti tidak percaya apa yang telah aku katakan tadi.

"Eh... kau serius.. kau tidak mabuk?" Tanya Kurokocchi masih kebingungan.

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Kurokocchi. "Tentu saja tidak, apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"... Aku juga tidak tahu..." Jawabnya, lalu diam sesaat.

"Jadi, bagaimana, kau mau jadian denganku?" Tanyaku secara romantis, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Itu lebih seperti... terlihat memaksa. Kurokocchi melihat kearahku, lalu menunduk. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah, akupun tidak yakin Kurokocchi akan menerimaku, ia seperti bukan tipe yang menyukai lelaki apalagi sepertiku. Tentu saja aku kaget, disaat melihat Kurokocchi mengangguk pelan dengan malu.

"Eh? Kurokocchi kau serius?!" Tanyaku tak percaya, bagaikan seperti mimpi. Sekali lagi Kurokocchi mengangguk pelan, berusaha tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Se-sejujurnya.. aku sudah menyukaimu dari smp bodoh..." Kata Kurokocchi dengan sadis, namun manis. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

"Aku tidak menyadarinya...?" Kataku, memikirkan masa lalu sekilas. Kurokocchi benar-benar tidak terlihat bahwa ia menyukaiku, mungkin ia pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya. Memikirkan itu saja membuatku meringis tidak jelas. "Jadi, mamaku dan papamu akan menikah itu bukan suatu kebetulan, eh? Atau lebih seperti... Takdir?"

Kurokocchi melihatku sekali lagi, dan mengangguk pelan dengan rasa malu dan wajah yang sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus, BENAR-BENAR MANIS. Maksudku, aku sangat jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

Lalu dengan pelan Kurokocchi berkata,

"Aku menyukaimu juga, Kise-kun"

* * *

Yoooooo, akhirnya Kuroko sama kise jadian eeeyy, aku juga gak bakal nyangka loolololol. Dan aku jujur aja gatau apa yang bakal terjadi di chapter selanjutnya, gatau ide apa yang bakal muncul.

Panjang banget ya astaga, sudahlah aku soalna rencana emang mau jadiin mereka jadian di satu chapter biar gak kelamaan haha. Maaf juga kalo ada salah kata sama typo ya, maklumi aja kecapean: -(

Kalo ada ide ngomong aja yaa

Jangan lupa review gays, biar seru HAHA.

BHAY ILYSM


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Tidak disangka"

**Kuroko POV**

* * *

"Akashi-kun" Kataku agak terbata, takut, dan khawatir meskipun tidak terlalu terlihat seperti itu. "Aku minta maaf"

Akashi-kun hanya menghembuskan nafas dengan sangat berat, mungkin ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya saat ini.

Hari ini, aku bertemu dengan Akashi-kun di taman dekat sekolah Seirin, untuk mengatakan perasaanku dengan jujur. Aku menyukai Kise-kun, dan itu tidak akan berubah. Bahkan kita sudah... Jadian... Jujur saja aku agak malu mengatakannya.

"Jadi kalian akhirnya jadian?" Tanya Akashi-kun, memulai pembicaraan yang sedari tadi hening dan canggung.

"Akhirnya?" Tanyaku balik, bingung dengan ucapak Akashi-kun.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu?" Tanya Akashi-kun lagi, sambil membenarkan syalnya yang kelihatannya tadi tidak rapi.

"Maksudmu?" Lagi-lagi aku bertanya balik, masih tidak tahu maksud dari ucapan Akashi-kun. "Maksudmu apa?"

Akashi menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya kembali. "Aku sudah tau sejak smp, kalau kau menyukai Ryouta" Ucapnya dengan senyum kecil, seperti dahulu kala.

Aku terdiam dan mulutku terbuka sedikit, entah itu memang karena masih bingung atau apa "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" Kata Akashi-kun si berambut merah itu membuatku tidak percaya sama sekali.

"Lalu.. ke-kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan tergagap, tidak yakin aku harus menanyakannya apa tidak.

"Kenapa aku menyukaimu?" Aku mengangguk ragu sebagai jawaban. "Entahlah, mungkin aku suka melihatmu yang tertawa gembira atau wajahmu yang memerah karena Ryouta"

Kata-kata itu membuat wajahku memerah seperti yang barusan Akashi-kun katakan tadi. "Mungkin, karena aku sering memperhatikan tingkahmu, aku jadi menyukaimu"

Hatiku langsung mengerut disaat Akashi-kun berkata seperti itu. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah telah menolak orang yang benar-benar menyukaiku, tapi tidak mungkin bukan aku akan jadian dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai dalam arti seksual?

Aku benar-benar terdiam , tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Akashi-kun.. aku" Kataku tergagap, tidak berani.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah tau ini akan terjadi. Emperor eye ini kelihatannya bisa melihat hal lain" Katanya tersenyum kecil, berkata tentang hebatnya kemampuannya itu.

Mulutku membentuk kurva tanpa sadar, aku benar-benar senang bisa berbicara dengan Akashi-kun seperti dahulu kala lagi. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada timku dan Kagami-kun yang membuat Akashi-kun sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Sudah jam 2 siang. Aku ada urusan sebaiknya aku kembali" Kata Akashi-kun lalu berdiri dari kursi merah itu. Ia membenarkan syalnya sekali lagi, agar tidak terlihat berantakan dan supaya syalnya itu bisa membuatnya hangat.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah, Akashi-kun terima kasih dan... maaf" Aku meminta maaf sekali lagi. Menyesal betapa bodohnya aku tidak pernah menyadari Akashi-kun kepadaku selama ini.

"Kalau kau sudah putus dengan Ryouta, jangan segan untuk memintaku" Katanya dengan senyum licik sambil pergi keluar dari taman dekat sekolahku. Aku hanya tersenyum menjawabnya, tetapi dalam hati berkata _"Aku tidak mau putus kok" _

* * *

HAI

2 minggu gak update dan cuman seonggok kecil dari chapter ini HAHA MAAF YA

Tapi di chapter selanjutnya, aku mau agak enteng. Jadi Kikurocchi bakal nge-date yey!

Tapi gatau pasti update kapan, soalnya seminggu lagi ada UAS, males banget astaga. Doain dapet nilai bagus ya.

Ini masih panjang deh rasanya aku juga gatau. Tapi masih ada masalah yang menanti hiks. Tapi aku harap kalian tetap suka dan ngikutin ya!

Jangan lupa revieww! Ciao!


End file.
